El Caso Granger
by Vicky88
Summary: Listo! NUEVO CAPITULO ! CAP 10 terminado! Dejen REVIEWS, no se olvidenn! queres una verdadera historia de suspenso?
1. El ataque

EL CASO GRANGER  
  
Capitulo 1: "El ataque"  
  
Tu no sabes quien eres en realidad!!, solo yo lo se, únete a mi!! y lograremos muchas cosas juntos Hermione, con tu sabiduria y mi fuerza podremos contra todos!!, no dejaremos a nadie a nuestro paso.  
  
No!!!, no quiero unirme contigo, yo se perfectamente quien soy, soy Hermione Granger, hija de Robert y Lisa Granger!!, Que sabe usted de mi??!!  
  
Mucho mas de lo que tu crees, esos padres de los que crees ser hija no son tus verdaderos padres, nunca lo fueron!!  
  
Basta!!, eso no es cerdad!!, nooo!!!, no puede ser...  
  
Acéptalo, no eres quien crees ser...  
  
Ahhhhhhhh!!!!, ahhh, no, nunca, tu no eres nadie.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Era la madrugada de un lunes oscuro, hasta ese momento debido a que eran las 3 de la mañana. Hermione se desperto en su cama, estaba transpirando, su respiracion estaba agtada, trataba de recuperarse de la pesadilla que habia tenido.  
  
-Tranquila Hermione, tranquila, se decia a si misma - tratando de calmarse, fue solo una pesadilla, una pesadilla, nada mas que eso...  
  
Bastante seguido, se despertaba a aquellas horas de la madrugada, a veces por pesadillas, otras simplemente por miedo a seguir durmiendo, desde que el señor de las tinieblas habia retornado, esta vez, mas fuerte y poderoso que nunca, ya casi no habia en quien confiar, los magos y/o brujas de las familias mas prestigiosas eran casi todos mortifagos o estaban por serlo...  
  
Hermione Granger se apresuro para salir hacia el ministerio donde habia mas trabajo que gente, cuando algo golpeo su ventana. Era un gran buho negro, con un pelaje brilloso y unos ojos amarillos pequeños que parecian observarla a medida que ella se acercaba. Hermione miro a la buho con desconfianza, no parecia muy simpatica, tomo el sobre que traia. Dentro de le no habia ninguna carta sino tubito muy fino con un liquido adentro de color... de color rojo sangre, y definitivamente era sangre. Estaba confundida, para que alguien le mandaria un tubo con sangre. Penso que podria ser alguien del tarbajo para que lo analice, pero ella no estaba en esa area, decidio guardarlo; cuando se alistaba para irse, apago la luz de la recamara, y advirtio que dos ojos amarillos, ahora tal vez mas grandes aun la miraban desde un rincon de la habitacion, aguardando, aguardando... Hermione encendio la luz, pero antes de que se diera cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo, el ave se le tiro encima y comenzo a picotearle la cara, Hermione gitaba y trataba de sacarsela de encima, pero era imposible, sentia como si veinte cuchillos la estarian atravesando, luego en sus brazos hasta que de repente no sintio nada mas, toda su habiatacion estaba silenciosa... tenia miedo de abrir los ojos.... su cerebro estaba trabajando a maxima velocidad pensaba en que podia tomar su varita y sorprender al animal, le dolia la cabeza en la parte trasera recordo que cuando cayo se golpeo con su mesa de luz asi que su varita debia estra sobre esta. Abrio los ojos y se levanto de golpe, pero para su sorpresa su varita no estaba alli, giro velozmente preparada para ser picoteada otra vez, pero no habia nadie alli, solo algunas plumas negras del ave en el suelo debido a la lucha, cuando las tomo, se hicieron humo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Oye Hermione, estas bien??  
  
Si, claro, no te preocupes, Lavander, me encuantro bien.  
  
Pero... que te sucedió en la cabeza??, tienes un golpe fuerte.  
  
Ohhh, es que estaba limpiado el piso con agua y jabon resbale y me golpie contra una mesa, eso es todo...  
  
Limpiando con agua y jabon??. Acaso haz olvidado que eres una bruja??  
  
No!!, jaja, -rio falsamente- es que a veces me gusta hacerlo por mi misma.  
  
Lavander la miro extrañada, y luego exclamo:  
  
-Oh!!!, me olvide de decirte algo!!!, la semana pasada estaba consultando mi bola de cristal (Lavander le encantaba la adivinacion y ya se habia recibido como profesora aunque por el momento no ejercia) y salio que hoy recibirias un ataque y que debias estar alerta.  
  
Oh... bueno gracias, lo estare, seria mejor si me lo hubieras dicho antes.... - murmuro para si misma.  
  
Poco tiempo despues Hermione noto que Lavander no habia mencionado nada acerca de las marcas que tenia en la cara, hechas por los picotazos de la buho, entonces, fue al baño pero al mirarse en el espejo y ver si se notaban demasiado...pero....  
  
-Oh!!??, como puede ser??, se tocaba su cara con ambas manos en busca de las heridas.. pero no estaban alli, tampoco las de sus brazos.  
  
Luego decidio ir al laboratorio, para averiguar de quien era la sangre del tubito. Cuando llego ahí, vio que no habia nadie. Tomo el microscopio cuando sintio una mano sobre su hombro. 


	2. La Noticia

Capitulo 2 : "La noticia"  
  
-Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Grito. Se dio vuelta rapidamente.  
  
Oh!, no quise asustarte Hermione, estas bien??  
  
Ahh, señor Kill, me asusto, JaJa, rio nerviosamente, ohhh no!!. Se acerco al suelo y vio que se le habia roto el tubo que contenia la sangre al girarse sobre sus tobillos tan bruscamente.  
  
Oh, lo siento fue toda mi culpa, lamente haberte asustado, dejame ayudarte...  
  
-No esta bien, no esa nada, gracias.  
  
Aquí tienes un tubo de ensayo nuevo. Hermione junto la mayor cantidad de sangre que pudo pero otra gran parte se metio en las ranuras de las baldosas.  
  
Yo lo limpio, señortita Granger, no se preocupe. A proposito que hacia usted aquí, esta no es su area.  
  
Ehhhh, yo estaba.... queria saber.... en realidad  
  
Si?, inquirio el señor Kill.  
  
Nada, averiguando de quien un ADN, de esta sangre, es una muestra para una investigacion, nada mas.  
  
Ahh, esta bien, en ese caso - no muy convencido, la dejare sola para que pueda preseguier, adios.  
  
Ehh, si, muchas gracias, hasta luego.  
  
Quien me manda a mi a investigar esto!??, como puede ser??!!, justo a mi...- se decia mientras resfregaba el piso quitando la sanfre, encima tengo que hacerlo como si fuera muggle!!, no tengo nada contra ellos es solo que... ohh Dios, si tuviera mi varita, debo encontrarla..., donde puede estar?? Ya casi habia terminado de limpiar la sangre del piso cuando...  
  
Señorita Granger??, podemos hablar un momento??  
  
Oh!, jefe- dijo, si claro - se incorporo, un poco incomoda luego de que su jefe, el señor Lucius Malfoy, la vio en el piso.  
  
Otra familia muerta..., pero eran todos squibs, asi que bueno... no es de tanta importancia, ejem... ejem.. quiero decir, se require que vaya a investigar..  
  
Ehh.. siga claro, enseguida voy, maldito bastardo, se piensa que aquellos que no sean "sangre pura" hay que tratarlos como ratas, claro: que importa si son squibs o de sangre sucia, si, si, no es nada grave, mejor asi me podre unir mas facilmente a mi señor cuando vea que no hago nada al respecto.. si, si ... - siguio imitandolo por un rato. Hermione sabia que el señor Lucius Malfoy al igual que toda su familia, incluyendo su hijo, Draco, que habia asistido al mismo colegio que ella en su adolescencia, todos ellos eran mortifagos y amaban las artes oscuras. El sr. Malfoy no movia no un dedo para tranquilizar a los magos y brujas amenazados y menos proteger a loa muggles...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Avada Kedavra, sin duda - dijo su colega, Percy Weasley, hermano de su tan querido amigo, Ron.- Probablemente un poco de dolor antes, mirando cautelosamente la forma retorcidas de los cadaveres.  
  
Percy, mira, es la familia Filch, Marcus Filch, el ex celador de Hogwarts...  
  
Que horror!!, no deberia haberme cambiado de area, en estos instantes, seguiria probando la profundida de los calderos, el grosor, su resistencia...  
  
Calla ya, Percy, vienes haciendo eso de los calderos desde que Harry, Ron y yo estamos en el cuarto año de Hogwarts, ya era hora de que cambiaras, no lo crees???  
  
Si, puede ser, Hermione, puede ser...mmm  
  
Un enorme búho negro entro velozmente por la ventana Ohh, hola Mort, veo que traes correspondencia, dijo Lucius.  
  
-Eeese ese bububu buho, dio Hermione, es el que me ataco hoy por la mañana...  
  
-Quien te ataco??, el buho del señor Malfoy??, ese buho?, por la mañana??, como??, no te defendiste con tu varita??, pero, Hermione... oye...  
  
-Basta Percy!!, no fue nada grave, seguro me lo estoy confundiendo ..  
  
Señorita Granger, es usted hija del señor Robert y de la señora Lisa Granger??- pregunto Malfoy mientras miraba atentamente el pergamino que le habia llegado.  
  
Si, si por supuesto, ellos son mis padres.  
  
Escuche... quizas no soy yo el mas indicado para decirle esto.. pero es que, mire, no es nada facil.., me llego esta carta doonde dice que... que .. sus padres han muerto. 


	3. Has vuelto

Capitulo 3: "Has vuelto"  
  
Que!!!??, no!!!!, es imposible!!, como saben que son ellos!!??; tal vez se confundieron?!!!, no no puede ser!!!!!!!, mis padreeeess..  
  
Tranquila Hermione, tranquila - le deci Percy intentando calamrla..  
  
COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALMEE!!! MIS PADRES HAN MUERTO, HAN MUERTO!!!, DEJAME SOLA  
  
De verdad lo siento mucho, pase por aquí...- dijo un funcionario que estaba en la casa de los padres de Hermione. Y alli estaba los dos, tirados en el medio de la sala, sus caras estupefactas del horror, sus cuerpos frios y rigidos, su color de piel blanco azulino, sus ojos bien abiertos y con mirada de miedo, sus labios tensos...tal como todos los anteriores.  
  
VOLDEMOOOORT!!! TE ODIO!!!, ME VENMGARE POR ESTO, PAGARAS MUY CARO, LO JURO...- gritaba Hermione al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener las lagrimas, cosa que le era sumamente imposible. Sentia el pecho comprimido, las ganas de estar nuevamente con sus padres, las ganas de estar con.. con Ron, su amigo incomparable y con Harry tambien...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mione, hola, tal vez no llegue en la mejor ocasión...- dijo una vos a su espalda.  
  
Rooonn!!!, oh Ron!!!- se le tiro encima y lo abrazo.  
  
El la abrazo con mas fuerza que nunca, queria protegerla, estar a su lado, hubiera querido volver el tiempo atrás para volver a estar juntos, tanto tiempo habia pasado, tantas cosas, habcia ya varios años que Ron y Hermione, solo mantenian contacto a traves de sus cartas, y muy ocasionalmente, ya que ambos estaban sobrecargados de trabajo. Hermione trabajando en el Departamente de Homicidios de Magia, Ron en el Deparatmeto de Deportes y Juegos Magicos, y Harry, jugaba en la liga de Quidditch profesional, viajaba por todo el mundo, su posicion obviamente la de buscador.  
  
Siento no haberte ido a visitar, lamento tanto que hayamos perdido el contacto tu y yo por tanto tiempo.. y Harry....  
  
Si, yo tambien lo siento, pero no fue tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, en realidad...  
  
Te invito una cerveza de manteca en Hogsmeade - si es que sigue estando las tres escobas.  
  
No lo se, creo que no estoy de animo para...  
  
Vamos Mione, no quiero que salgamos a divertirnod, solo quiero estar contigo cuando me necesitas, por favor...  
  
Ohhh, de acuerdo  
  
Bieeenn!! Entonces vamos - Ron le extendio su mano y Hermione la agarro. Comenzaron a caminar asi, tomados de la mano. Hermione coloco suavemete su cabeza en el hombre de Ron, el se ruborizo mas que nunca la queria mucho, desde el primer dia que la vio, no pudo sacarla de su cabeza, era solo ella, solo Hermione... solo Hermione.., Hermione tambien lo queria a Ron, todos los dias pensaba en el tarde, noche, nieve o truene, era solo que temia que Ron solo la quisiese como una buena amiga y nada mas...  
  
Gracias Ron por la vuelta, me ayudo de mucho, y sobretodo, gracias por venir...  
  
Esta bien, siempre que me necesites estare alli, no lo dudes...solo mandame una lechuza o llamame por el feletono..  
  
Hermione sonrio ampliamente y dejo relucir sus dientes blancos y parejos. Habian pasado mas de 10 años y aun Ron no habia aprendido que se llama telefono, no feletono.  
  
No te preocupes, que siempre lo hare.  
  
Ron le sonrio, se dio me dia vuelta, y se dirigió hacia su Ford Aguila celeste, el cual lo habia recuperado del bosque perdido, cuando...  
  
-Ron...- llamo Hermione  
  
- Si??- inquirio Ron  
  
Hermione lo tomo fuertemente de la cara con ambas manos y lo sorprendio con un hermoso beso; Ron sintio que fue tan largo y dulce como nunca nadie se lo habia dado antes.  
  
-Gracias nuevamente- dijo Hermine nuevamente y entro en su casa.  
  
-De nada - fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Ron cuando Hermione ya habia cerrado la puerta. 


	4. La Marca Tenebrosa

Capitulo 4: "La Marca Tenebrosa"  
  
Hermione desperto y se encontro nublada mañana gris, con una sensacion extraña dentro de ella. En primer lugar estaba radiante de felicidad, porque estaba saliendo con Ron hacia ya dos semanas y se habia dado cuenta de que el como novio era completamente diferente a lo que era cuando los tres con Harry eran solo amigos, ahora que ya habia crecido, era mas apuesto que nunca y su dulzura desbordaba. Dia por medio pasaba a buscar a Hermione por su trabajo y la llevaba a su casa en su Juki´s Pierre (jejeje que nombre!), un nuevo auto de una linea mucho mas moderna que su ex - ford aguila. Por otra parte sentia que ese no era el comienzo de un buen dia, ya que le parecia, no sabia como, era un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder ese dia, cuando se cumplia una semana de la muerte de sus padres ... aun no lo habia superado por completo, sentia un vacio inmenso en su interior que por mas que Ron lo intentara, ni siquiera el lo podia rellenar. De repente mientras buscaba un cepillo en su bolso, encontro el tubito de sangre, le recordo que con todo lo ocurrido, habia olvidado analizarlo, y la verdad tampoco tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, asi que se olvido del tema. Ese mismo dia, antes de partir para su trabajo, cuando le estaba dando de comer a su gato Crockshands (no estoy segura si se escribe asi) - increible no cuanto vive un gato?!?!, sintio un aleteo contra la ventana. Advirtiendo lo peor, Hermione tomo un palo de amasar (que?!? Acaso se piensan que una bruja no puede tener sus propios utensillos de cocina?), pero para su tranquilidad vio que eran dos lechuzas que traian una carta. Una de ellas, era de un color amarronado con el pico negro y la otra de color blanco nieve, con unos grandes ojos amarillos, hey!!!, un momento - dijo Hermione, eres tu Hedwig?? - pregunto al mismo tiempo que abrio la ventana y ambas lechuzas cruzaron la habiatcion como una rafaga fria de viento hasta posarse en la parte superior de la heladera. Hedwig ululo fuertemente y Hermione desto la carta que traia en su pata mientras que ponia agua fresca y algo de comida para las lechuzas. Hedwig comia con gusto, pero la otra lechuza, ni siquiera probo un bocdo, cosa que le extraño a Hermione, aunque no sabia de quien era.  
  
Querida Mione: Hola!, espero que estes bien despues de lo sucedido con tus padres. De verdad lamento mucho no haber podido estar ahí en ese momento tan delicado para ti, lo siento. Estoy aquí en Italia, preparandome para el ultimo partido de la temporada. La semana que viene estare llegando alli, tengo muchas ganas de verte a ti y a Ron, bueno, y por supuesto a mi novia.  
  
Nos vemos pronto, cuidate Harry  
  
Harry se habia puesto de novio, pocos meses antes de que ella se pusiera con Ron, con nada mas ni nada menos que su pelirroja hermana menor Ginny Weasley (sory por los que piensan que Harry terminara con Mione, no no, no!!). Ambos se querian mucho y Hermione estaba contenta por Harry. Luego Hedwig bebio un poco mas de agua y salio por la ventana. Apenas Hermine desato la carta de la pata de la otra lechuza, esta salio volando por la ventana tan rapidamente que la joven tuvo que tirarse contra la pared para que no se chocara con ella. La carta era de su jefe Lucius Malfoy, quien le decia que vaya urgentemente a la oficina ya que habia sucedido algo realmente grave. Hermione tomo sus cosas, se despidio de su gato y salio por la puerta.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sra Granger, acompañeme por aquí por favor...  
  
Hermione sigui al Sr. Malfoy. Para su sorpresa, cuando Hermione entro el la oficina de su jefe, su hijo Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Lucius se detuvo a hablar con un empleado en medio del pasillo. Draco, aprovechando que su padre no estaba alli, se paro lentamente y dijo:  
  
Granger, tanto tiempo no es asi??  
  
Si, asi es Malfoy  
  
Veo que no has perdido nada tu hermosura - le dijo sonriendo mientras deslizaba su mano por la espesa cabellera de Hermione, pasando por sus mejillas para luego terminar en sus carnosos labios rojos.  
  
Quitale tu asquerosa mano de encima ahora mismo - dijo severamente una voz detrás de el a sus espaldas. Era Ron  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al novio Weasley. Veo que sigues con tus asquerosas tunicas de segunda mano...  
  
Vete de aquí ahora mismo - dijo Ron  
  
Escucha Granger, si sientes asco cada vez que Weasley te besa o simplemente no lo hace bien, llamame, yo podria darle unas clases y al mismo tiempo le mostraria como hacerlo contigo, no crees??  
  
Antes muerta - dijo Hermione salvajemente.  
  
Algun problema aquí? - pregunto el Sr. Lucius Malfoy, que habia entrado a la habitacion.  
  
No, ninguno, desde luego que ninguno - respondio Draco, al mismo tiempo que salia por la puerta dedicandole a Hermione una sonrisa seductora; Hermione simplemente se limito a poner sus ojos en blanco.  
  
Disculpe Sr. Weasley, pero me equivoco o esta no es su area y menos su oficina??  
  
No, no lo es, ya me iba - dijo Ron sarcasticamente.  
  
Muy bien Srta. Granger debo preguntarle algo. Usted perdio su varita hace mas o menos una semana verdad.  
  
Asi es - dijo Hermione y lo reporte al Deoartamento de Extraviacion de Objetos Magicos Personales ese mismo dia.  
  
Si, si si.. bien hecho.. resulta que hemos encontrado esta varita en... en... bueno es suya??  
  
Siii!! Esa es mi varita!!  
  
La hemos enontrado en la escena del crimen de la familia Malcom´s ayer por la noche.  
  
Pero.. pero, señor, yo .. es imposible.. yo no hice nada.  
  
Me gustaria creerte - dijo sin importancia el señor Malfoy, como si se tratara de que habia robardo dos sickles.  
  
Señor, yo le juro que no fui, yo .. yo estaba con Ron Weasley ayer por la noche - se sonrojo un poco al decir esto. Por Dios, yo nunca mataria a nadie!!!  
  
Debes acompañarme, por aquí - le indico Lucius. Hermione lo sigio callada; miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en estos momentos, como habia perdido su varita y cuando?? como habia llegado hasta alli??, quien la habia puesto en la escena del crimen??, alguien queria culparla?, lastimarla? o que??, estaba aturdida sin saber que hacer o decir, asi que siguio callada hasta que Malfoy le indico que entrara en una habitacion. Alli dentro habia 2 brujas mas y una mago.  
  
Escuche, Srta. Granger, aquí tenemos su varita - dijo uno de ellos- vamos a ver cual fue el ultimo hechizo que ella hizo. Prior Incantato. De la punta de la varita de Hermione surgio un humo verde que poco a poco se transformo en una calavera con lengua de serpiente, era la marca tenebrosa... 


	5. La Junta

Hola hola holaa!!!!, ya estoy aca de nuevo con ustedes de vuelta y les traigo otro cap!!!, ya casi termino el 6, lean este, espero que els gustee!!! =0)  
  
¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·- »¸.·´¯`·-»  
  
Capitulo 5: "La junta"  
  
Hermione ahogo un grito..., no era posible, ella, nunca cometeria una fatalidad tal como esa. Ella, no conocia a la familia Malcom´s, pero eso no queria decir que hiciera algo en su contra ni menos asesinarla... no tenia ni idea de que le iba a suceder a ella; bueno, en realidad si lo sabia, cuadno una bruja o un mago es sospechoso de asesinato, se lo envia directamente a ... a , bueno, no queria ni siquiera pensarlo. Todas las pruebas apuntaban en su contra, nadie podia atestiguar a su faver excepto, Ron. Comenzo a pensar desde que hora hasta que hora habia permanecido con el, cuando una voz fria y raposa le corto sus pensamientos.., era aquel mago que habia realizado el hechizo de prior incantato.  
  
Disculpe señorita Granger, debera acompañarnos..  
  
NO, ESPERE, YO NO FUI!!, NO SE COMO SE PERDIO MI VARITA, PERO ESA NOCHE, YO.. NO, NO... NO LOS MATE, NO!!, NO ME LLEVEN..!!  
  
Vendra con nosotras hasta que se compruebe su inocencia  
  
Pero.. pero... no soy culpable aun, por lo tanto, no deberia ir a.., bueno, ese lugar es solo para... me refiero., (ya temiendo lo peor.)  
  
El señor Lucius Malfoy la interrumpio. - Me extraña que pretenda que no la detengamos y que la dejemos ir, ira a la carcel de magos. Ahora mismo la llevaremos a Askaban  
  
-NOOOoOooOo!o!!!!!!!!1, YO NO LO HICE, ESE LUGAR ES ATERRADORRR!!, NOOO.....  
  
Acompañenos...  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
En Askabannn!!!???, como es eso posible!!¿¿??.  
  
Escichame Ron, me acabo de enterar, y te lo cuanto solamente para que la ayudes...  
  
Pe pe per, pero... Percy, como es eso posible???!?!, acaso.. ehh, ( no crei a Hermione posible de hacer tal cosa pero de todas maneras le pregunto), acaso ella, cometio algun delito o crimen??, ansiando que la respuesta fuera no.  
  
-Asi es Ron, lo siento, en realidad es sospechosa de ese crimen, pero claro, aun no se ha comprobado su inocencia... Percy le conto a Ron, cuanto sabia sobre lo ocurrido, y que ella habia mencionado que esa noche estaba con Ron, bebiebndo unas cervezas de manteca en las "Tres escobas"..  
  
Si, eso es cierto, pero Percy, tienes que hacer todo lo posible para sacrla de alli, entiendes??, sacala!!  
  
-Pero Ron, yo.. yo no puedo, no es tan facil como mover la varita y cataplum.. Hermione libre.  
  
Yo ire a testiguar en su favor, anda, dime cuando es la junta.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
-Oh Dios.. nunca pense que este lugar seria tan terrorifico y malevolo, y sobretodo de noche - penso Hermione.  
  
En ese momento, un dementor se hacerco, saco un plato sucio y roto que contenia comida, si es que esa cosa biscosa y de color amarronada, se podia llamr comida, levantando su cabeza, sin que ella pueda verle la cara, sintio que el podia sentir que habia alguien con vida aahí una vida llena de alegri por lo menos antes de entrar alli, un alma, demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar...  
  
Los dias pasaron y Hermione no recibia noticias de ningun tipo. Esraba, sucia, mas flaca de lo normal, porque no comia casi nada, del asco incurable que tenia con respecto a esa comida.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
Una mañana nublada y con un viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltear algunas sillas y mesas de los balcones muggles, Hermine fue llamada, el dia de la junta habia llegado.  
  
Dos dementores la tomaron de sus debiles brazos, uno de cada uno, y la introdujeron en una habitacion subterranea con granes filas de bancos que se elevaban escalonadamente como formando gradas, en ellas, distintos magos y brujas, algunos con caras de pocos amigos en sus caras. Otros interesados al ver a Hermione y unos pocos expectantes. La sala circular no tenia ningun tipo de decoracion tales como cuadros amistosos que guiñaran un ojo, o armaduras, las paredes eran de piedra solida color gris oscuro.  
  
El ambiente era verdaderamente desesperante. Entre la gente que estaba en los bancos se encontraban, algunos magos que no conocia, pero tambien otros que si, como Lucius, su jefe, Percy Weasley, su colega, y quien la puso mas contenta fue encontrar a Ron, quien le dirijio una sonrisa con un mensaje que Hermione entendio como: "no te preocupes, todo saldra bien".  
  
Hermione se sento el la silla en el medio de la sala, todo el mundo la observaba, Saverius Fudge, hijo de Cornelius Fudge era el Ministro de magia, tomo el lugar de su padre luego de que este se retiro debido a su edad y a su cansancio.  
  
Todo el mundo se puso de pie y dieron comienzo a la junta.  
  
-Como sabemos, la señorita aquí presente, Hermione Granger, es acusada de asesinar a la familia Malcom´s hace un par de semanas atrás..  
  
-Eso es mentira!!! - chillo Hermione  
  
-Silencio!!!, o no continuaremos con esto y sera reenviada directamente a Askaban donde se quedara hata el final de sus dias!!.  
  
-Hermione non profilio un sonido mas.  
  
-Su varita se encontro en la casa de la familia anteriormente mencionada, y se confirmo que el ultimo conjuro realizado por esta fue la marca del sñor tenebroso.  
  
-El silencio en la sala era siniestro.  
  
Sin embargo, una bruja con una tunica bordeaux, rompio el silencio - si es verdad que esta señorita convoco la marca tenebrosa, es que es una mortifaga, pero.... tiene acaso la marca caracteristica en su brazo izquirdo como la tiene todos aquellos que estuvieron o estan involucrados con el- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado''?. Esta pregunta sorprendio a todo el mundo, incluso Hermione quedo congelada, no podia creer que no se habri dado cuenta de ese enorme detall!!!, aunque tal vez era por que tanto tiempo con dementores merodeando por ahí, se estaba debilitando cada vez mas, y ni siquiera le era posible pensar...  
  
El ministro le dio una seña a uno de los dementores, el cual se hacerco a Hermione y puso su mano pegajosa y fria al mismo tiempo sobre el brazo izquierdo para levantarle la manga y verificar si la marca tenebrosa estaba o no en el. A Hermnioone un escalofrio como ningun otro le recorrio el cuerpo cuando sintio la mano del dementor tocar su piel, un escalofrio que le recorrio la sangre. Estaba realmente asustada.  
  
El brazo de la joven, quedo al descubierto y todo el mundo en la sala, se dio cuanta de que habian cometido un error. La bruja que habia formulado la pregunta, sonrio con satisfaccion....  
  
Nos ha llegado un testimonio de un mago llamado Ronald Weasley, quien dice que esa misma noche estuvo con la señorita aca presente hasta la madrugada del dia siguiente, por lo tanto nunca pudo asistir a la casa de la familia Malcom´s para cometer el asesinato del cual es culpada. Este señor dice haber ido a las "Tres escobas", y hemos combrobado que Madam Rosguerta (hija de madam Rosmerta, acso piensan que la gente nunca envejece!!) , atestiguo que lo vuio a ambos desde aproxiamdamente las 10 de la noche hasta las 2 de la mañana.  
  
Por esto, este tribunal, ha llegado a la conclusion de que la señorita aquí presente, Hermione Granger queda absorta de toda culpa por el asesinato de la familia Malcom´s. Fin del caso.  
  
Ron no pude resitirse de la alegri y salto de la gradas, con un grito de alegria y corrio a abrazar fuertemente a Hermione, tanto como nuca lo habia hecho estaba feliz, al igual que Hermione, que todavia no podia creer que habia quedo, libre, ya esta, ahora podria continuar con su vida cotidiana, su vida de siempre o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba . . .  
  
---*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--**-  
  
y?? Que tal??, bueno mandenme reviews!!!, y diganme que creen que pasara o dejenme simplemente una opinion!!  
  
Chuiks!  
  
Pd: no todo es lo que esperan.... pronto Hermione descubrira una verdad aun peor!!,atenti!!! 


	6. La Carta

Ya ya ya ya llegoooo!"!!, aca taa!!, el cap 6, siii!!.

Perdon la tardanza, pero no tenia demasiadas ganas de escribir, no me llegan reviews!!, lo unico que les pido, dejenmelas, aunque sea una cortita!!, porfus!!!,

Ahora me llegaron un par de reviews!!, muchichisisimas gracias a aquellos que me las mandaron!!! Los quiero!! (RUPERT FAN,

Haizetxu ).

bueno, volivendo al cap...La cosa se pone fea, la mano del señor tenebroso, se mete en asuntos familiares de..., bue, mejor leanlo, hay algo que no se lo esperan seguro...

Espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea un poco triste uuna parte.. =0(

**Capitulo 6: "La Carta"**

Para su suerte, la vida de Hermione estaba habia transcurrido tranquila las semanas siguientes, y esto le permitio poder investigar sobre el tubo de sangre que habia recibido. Herminoe volvio al laboratorio del doctor Kill y averiguo que esa era compatible con la suya, por eso, debia de pertenecer a alguien de su familia, su madre o SU PADRE, quizas... Luego de largas horas verificando en los arcgivos deMinisterio, se dio cuanta de que no era ni la sangre de su padre ni la de su madre, pero, hubo algo que la sorprendio aun mas....

QUEE???!!!, no esto es..., como puede ser??!?!. Mi sangre, ohh, mi sangre, es ... es compatible con esta - se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que miraba la sangre del tubo.

Pero, si esta sangre no es de mis padres, quiere decir que yo no soy su.., no, debe haber un error.

Hermione estiro su brazo y tomo una aguja, se sacl una poco de sangre, se envolvio el brazo con una ganza y luego con una venda, lo movio para corroborar de que todo estaba en orden y puso unas gotas de SU PROPIA SANGRE en el microscopio.

Mmmmi sangrrre es comppaapatible con eesta – pronuncio al fin.

Significa que que, yo no soy hijaja, de mis padres..., NO!, NO PUEDO CREERLO, todoe este tiempo no me lo dijeron, hasta que, no pudieron ya hablar..... Pero, pero, de quien es esta sangre??, . . .

------------------------

Si Ron, asi como lo oyes, lo descubri ayer por la noche – comento Hermione, quien ya le habia contado a su novio Ron lo del tubo con sangre que habia recibido, lo del buho que habia entrado ese mismo dia y que la habia atacado. (el buho que era casualmente similar al de Lucius MALFOY, SU JEFE.), tambien le conto lo que habia averiguado en el laboratorio, que esa sangre era compatible con la de Hermione, pero que la de sus padres no lo era con la de ella...

Mira Hermione, trankilizate, debes haber mezclado las sangres y te debes haber confundido – intento Ron

No Ron, yo no me equivoco cuando se trata de algo como esto, estoy segura de que hice todo bien.

Bueeeno, nono se que quiquieres que hagamos...mione.

Yo yo,m aun no no puedo creer que soy adoptada, NO PUEDO entender como mis padres nunca me dijeron nada al respecto, no puedo creerlo..

Tal vez intentaron decirtelo, pero bueno, eseee, me refiero a quee, elllos no llegaron, digo, no pudieron – solto al fin.

Si, no lo se, necesito volver a la casa de mis padres y buscar algo, quizas dejaron algo para mi, justo antes de morir.

Noo!!, no , de ninguna manera Hermione ni se te ocurra!!!, es muy peligroso ademas..

Lo hare esta misma noche Ron!!, - lo interrumpio hermione – lo hare con o sin tu ayuda..

Ehh, bueno yo te acompañare, no puedo permitirte que vayas sola, bien, ahora, planiemos que vamos a hacer....

------------------------

Hace un frio tetrico aquí, no te parece?? – pregunto hermione

Si es cierto, mejor busquemos lo que necesitamos y larguemonos de aquí... pronto.

Pasaron largas horas rn las cuales ambos se la pasaron busacando en cajones, armarios y todo tipo de recovecos habidos y por haber en la casa, justo cuando se iban a dar por vencidos:

Rooon!! Ron!!, lo encontre!!, - chillo hermione, trepada en una silla colgando de la lampara, al mismo tiempo que sacabaun papiro viejo y amarrillento y bastante sucio.

Bueno, eso creo, debe ser esto si, - se alentaba hermione.

Vamos leelo, mione – dijo Ron.

Si si, ya voy, Querida Hermine, si si ¡! es para mi!!!!, grito hermione saltando de alegria.

Continua, continua!!!- la insito Ron.

Eh si claro..

_Querida Hermione, _

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque lo que te tenemos que decir no te lo pudimos decir en vida, lamentamos mucho no habertelo dicho antes, pero es que no podiamos. Hermione, hija del alma, te tenemos que decir que no eres nuestra hija. Te adoptamos apenas cuando tenias unos meses. Tu padre es un gran mago, maligno, pero grande, el te dio en adopcion y nosotros te aceptamos, abrimos las puertas de nuestro hogar sin vacilar, pero el nos dijo que nunca absolutamente nunca deberiamos contarte la verdad. Lamentamos mucho que las circunstancias se dieran de esta forma, pero nunca olvides que te amamos y que te amaremos por siempre._

_Mama y Papa._

Hermione prorrumpio a llorar, ya no estaba en la duda, si, esa era la cruda verdad, habia desenmascarado lo sucedido, ella habia sido adopatada, apenas habia nacido, pero.. po q?, sus padres magos, no la querian==??, no podian ocuparse de ella??, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, lo unico que pudo hacer fue estrchar fuertemente los brazos abiertos de Ron, mientras que recoradaba las palabras de la carta una y otra vez; _no eres nuestra hija. Te adoptamos, _una y otra vez, las volvia a escuchar dando vueltas a su alrededor, _no eres nuestra hija. Te adoptamos.... , Te adoptamos.... _y al minuto cayo desmayada en los brazos de Ron.

Y??; inesperado, verdad??, sera cierta la carta??, voldemort sera el verdaderp padre de Hermione??, que pretende??, que ella se uina con el??, hermione se volvera mortifaga??,

hasta el proximo capitulo!!

DEJENME REVIES!!!, PARA UDS, SOLO ES HACER CLIC EN SUBMIT Review y escribir un par de palabras pero para mi es mucho mas!!!, gracias...


	7. El Parentezco

Holaaaaass a todosss!!!!, aca estoy de vueltaa!!!!, se que el ultimo capitulo fue algo triste. Pero estoy segura de que este LOS VA A SORPRENDER!!!,  
  
Apuesto a que no se imaginan quien es el verdadero padre de Hermione'???, aja!!, tendran que esperar... lean este capitulo y verann!!!,  
  
Por favor, DEJENME REVIEWS!!!, sean cortas o largas, simples o no!!!, ayudenme a mejorarlo o diganme que piensan que sucedera... muchas grciasss!!! Me encantan las reviews!!, bueno ahora el capitulo:  
Capitulo 7: "El Parentezco"  
Hermione, hermione, por favor despierta, hermione!!*- decia Ron preocupado a su lado, hermione.  
  
Hermione abrio los ojos muy lentamente, y miro a su alrededor, aun se encontraban en el cuarto de sus padres, al parecer se habia desmayado...  
  
Estoy bien Ron, no te preocupes, no es nada.  
  
Claro que lo es, vamos, te llevare a tu casa.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
-Grcias por traerme de vuelta, no se que seria de mi sin ti amor - dijo hermione casi en un susurro inaudible.  
  
Siempre que me necesites estare a tu lado, princesa, y le sello los labios con un dulce beso.  
  
Hermione se durmio al rato, en su hermosa cama de dosel.  
  
Ya lo sabes, si tu eres mi hija, tu eres!!, te abndone porque no me podia permitir tener una hija con una muggle cualquiera. Lo mas probable era que salieras muggle o sino sangre sucia y hubieras manchado mi reputacion, YO, EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, YO, YO SOY TU PADRE, quieras o no quieras esa es la verdad, y nada, lo podra cambiar... NUNCA!!.  
  
Hermine se levanto de su cama sobresaltada, habia tenido una pesadilla horrible, habia soñado con su verdadero padre, estaba transpirando, su respiracion se entrecortaba, y estaba terriblemente cansada, pero a pesar de eso, no podia seguir con la duda, tenia que averiguaar quien era su padre.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
Hermione!!!, que haces en el trabajo??, estas demasiado estresada, no deberias haber venido, ven te llevare a tu casa donde podras recostarte.  
  
Nada de eso, ron, estoy en perfecto estado...  
  
Ni siquiera tu te lo crees,, yo creo que deberias irte en este momento y dormir un par de horas....  
  
No puedo seguir asi, no puedo, no puedo consiliar el sueño, pienso y pienso en lo sucedido estos dias..., y aunque pudiera dormirme tengo horribles pesdillas en que me encuantro con el mago que me abandono de chica, mi padre, ese maldito, que esta del lado oscuro y que.. que...  
  
Y que.. que¿¿??, hermione, y que que??  
  
Y que es un.. UN MORTIFAGO, un servidor del Innombrable, un vasallo, su mano derecha, un traicionero!!!  
  
Buenno, hermione, si lo que tu kieres es averiguar quienes son verdaderamente tus padres, lo haremos, yo te ayudare, no te preocupes...  
  
Oh!!, gracias Ron, mil gracias no sabes lo que significa esto para mi, muchas grcias, y le dio un beso. Ron se puso tan o mas colorado que su propio pelo ( eso ya es decir bastante!!! ;0) )  
  
Aquí tengo una lista con todos aquello magos y brujas que fueron partidarios del - que - no - debe - ser - nombrado.  
  
Todos??, Absolutamente todos.¿¿?  
  
Si, asi es todos, ellos. Los que murieron, los que estasn presos en Askaban...  
  
A Hermione un escalofrio la recorrio entera al escuchar ese nombre, aun no olvidaba los dias que habia pasado ahí dentro, habia sido la pero de las peores pesadillas, un lugar escalofriantes y horrendo...  
  
Tambien estan, aquellos que fueron sospechosos alguna vez de estar del lado oscuro y que quedaron absueltos.  
  
Pàsaron los minutos y las horas y aun, lo encontraban al dueño de esa sangre, ninguna era igual a la que estaba adjuntada, en cada ficha de los magos. Se dieron por vencidos.  
  
No te desalientes, mione, ya lo averiguaremos, trankila...  
  
Lo se ron, lo se, es solo que no se cuanto mas podre aguantarr!!, no lo se... me siento tan mal y confundida al misma tiempo.  
  
Ron la abrazo con mas fuerza.  
  
Todo sucedió tan rapido, la muerte de mis padres, el tubo de sangre, la notica de que soy adoptada, todo...  
  
Ya estaban guardando las fichas en su lugar cuando Ron dijo:  
  
-EEYY!!, aun nos queda una ficha, justo al fondo de la caja...,  
  
Hermione tomo el pequeño frasco que contenia la sangre y la comparo con la del tubo...  
  
ROOON!!!!!!!, esta es es la misma sangre mira!!, es el Ron...  
  
Ron observo por el microscopio y vio que Hermione tenia razon, eran iguales...  
  
De quien es??!!, de quien es esta sangre??  
  
Ohh..ehh, no lo se, no me fije.., donde diablos esta esa ficha??, ohh aquí. Ron leyo la ficha y empalidecio, estaba duro y rigido como una pared, no podia vocalizar, tan blanco como el papel, sus musculos no le respondian....  
  
Que?, de quie es ron??, que sucede??!!  
  
Hermione le saco la ficha a Ron de la mano, aun la aferraba fuertemente frente a su cara sin dar credito a sus ojos...... y vio un nobre, un solo nombre, un nobre que no esperaba ver alli, ese nombre ese nombre.... el ultimo que se le habria ocurrido, ese nombre que tanto temian nobrar.... "Lord Voldemort"  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, casi me muero cuando escribi eso!!!!, no se, me salio asi de repente de la cabeza...=p JAJAJA, PORFISSSSSSS  
  
REVIEWS!!!!, hagan click aca abajito!!!, mil gracias!!  
  
Vicky, Felton´s Lover # 1  
  
/Aclaracion: como sabran amo a Tom Felton, es un bombon, cualquiera que comparta este mismo sentimiento conmigo, mandenme una review diciendomelo!!!, se que no soy la unik, o no?? =0) 


	8. El Reencuentro

Holllaaaaa a todosss!!!, espero que les haya gustado mi ultimo capitulo.... MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEWS!!! LOS QUIERO!!! Y SIGANME MANDANDO, DENLE, NO SEAN MALITOS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A HERMIONE RIDDLE MALFOY Y A TARANIS que ama tanto a Felton como yooo!!!! =p, bueno aca ta el capitulo 8!!! Recien terminadito!!  
Capitulo 8: "El Reencuentro"  
  
Esa misma noche, Hermione regreso totalmente abatida a su casa, no lo podia creer, simplemete era algo imposible, ella?, hija del Señor Tenebroso??, hija del Innombrable, de se mago oscuro que le habia destrozado la casa y la familia a tantas otras personas, el mago mas temible de todos los tiempos. Ron habia tratado de calmarle, pero aun ya cuando estaba acostada en su cama, no podia dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. No sabia que iba a ser de ella, no tenia ni la menor idea, porque su vida no iba a ser la misma, de ninguna manera, no podria actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, no podia...  
  
Estaba terminando su desayuno, cuando una pequeña lehuza, ya un poco vieja con el paso de los años, aunque no habia perdido en lo mas minimo su entusiasmo al entregar cartas, entro por la ventana, era Pig.  
  
Hermione la tomo entre sus manos y le dio de beber y de comer, al parecer estaba hambrienta, comia alegremente, mientras Crockshands, la miraba desde su rincon con desconfianza.  
  
Hermione tomo la nota de Ron, el le decia que queria invitalra a salir esa noche, despues del trabajo, y que le tendria un regalo preparado. Ella le contensto la nota diciendole que lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa a eso de las 21.30.  
  
En el trabajo, evito comentarle anda a nadie, no queria que al dia seguiente su nombre apareciera en el profeta, como la hija del Inombrable no reconocida...  
  
Llego a su casa un poco mas temprano de lo normal, tomo un baño y se recosto en su cama, dedicandose a leer un libro titulado: "Mi verdadera familia", de Miranda Clotes.  
  
Paso largas horas encerrada en el baño, peinandose, alisandose el pelo, maquillandose, y terminando de arreglandose con algunos toques finales para encontrarse con Ron dentro de una hora y media.  
  
Estaba realmente ansiosa, en realida, nunca habia tenido lo que se llama una cita con Ron, una cita romantica, llendo a un restaurant agradable con velas... pensaba que nada le podria arruinar esa noche, eso era lo que pensaba....  
  
A las 21.30, tocaron el timbre de su casa. Hermione se sorprendio de la puntualidad de Ron. Abrio la puerta, pero alli no estaba Ron, sino un oso de peluche realmente grande como un niño de 4 años, de color amarronado, con la barriga blanca. Hermione sorprendida, dijo:  
  
OH!!, Ron, es adorable!!!, ven aquí... no te escondas... donde te has metido??, al mismo tiempo que asomaba su cabeza a ambos lados de la puerta.  
  
Pero Ron, no daba señales de vida, parecia no estar alli, Hermione penso que le estaba jugando una broma, asi que decidio entrar con el peluche y esperarlo adentro, pero cuando tomo el oso, sintio una extraña sensacion.  
  
Hermione sintio como si un gancho cerca del ombligo la tirara hacia el con una fuerza muy poderoso. Sintio como sus pies se despegaron del suelo, girando a toda velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores.  
  
Al mismo tiempo pudo distinguir el auto de Ron estacionando en la puerta de su casa, abrio la puerta y salio, tenia un regalo en sus manos...  
  
Hermiooonnnneeee!!!!!! - gritaba Ron, dejando caer el regalo al suelo y corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.  
  
Hermione estiro la mano intentando tomar la de rOn, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
De repende cayo en tierra firme y comprendio que habia sido eso, era un traslador, que hasta ahora no sabia a donde habia lleghado ni para que...pero era un lugar aterrador. Parecia ser una gran masnion vieja de muchos años, pero comprendio CUAL mansion era cuando leyo un letrero algo sucio y amarillento en la verja. Decia: Mansion Riddle.  
  
Sin que darle tiempo a reaccionar, alguien con extremada fuerza la tomo del brazo, tirando el oso a un lado que aunllevaba sujeto en la mano y la intridujo a la casa, estaba encapuchado, y aunque era bastante bajo, los intentos de soltarse de Hermione eran inutiles... parecia ser una mano electronica o algo asi, la primera impresión de Hermione fue que era una mano de metal, pero al minuto descarto la idea porque eso seri imposible, no??... (es una pistaa!!!). De lo que estaba segura era de que no era una mano humana. Despues de subir escaleras, donde cada escalion rechinaba, se encontro en una habitacion bastante grande, con una chimenea que emanaba un calor incomparable. Y un sillon de terciopelo rojo frente a ella. Este giro y ahí estaba .... la persona que habia estando esperando verla desde que la dio a una familia de muggles. Ahlli sentado en el sillon estaba Lord Voldemort!!.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! - grito Hermione sin poder contenerse.... (no voy a describir a Voldemort imaginenselo como quieran!!)  
  
El señor encapuchado la amordazo con un pañuelo. Se saco la capucha y Hermione reconocio perfectamente su rostro se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos, de Peter Petrigrew, o mas conocido como Colagusano, quien se habia escapado, cuando ella, Harry y Ron, estaban en el tercer año en Hogwarts. Le miro su mano y vi que era de metal.  
  
Has visto su mano?? - pregunto una voz fria desde el sillon - si, es un regalo que le hice tiempo atrás por haberme sido fiel y un buen vasalllo, mi querida Hermione.  
  
Yo no soy su querida ni nada!!- grito Hermione enfurecida  
  
Me duele que me digas eso, jajaja - rio con una risa falsa. Me imagino que ya habras descubierto de quie es la sangre del tubo, no es asi??  
  
Por supuesto que lo deededescucbri - vocalizo Hermione, sin saber que decir.  
  
Me lo imaginaba, es decir, cuando te lo mande por medio del buho de uno de mis servidores, me imagine que lo descubririas con facilidad....  
  
Un buho... del señor Malfoy, no es asi?? - pregunto Hermione ya suponiendo la respuesta.  
  
Asi es... - dijo tranquilamente Voldemort, aunque no deberia haberte dicho esto...  
  
Que es lo que quiere??  
  
A ti  
  
Queqquueeee???!!!!!!!! - balbuceo Hermione sin dar credito a sus oidos.  
  
Si, como lo escuchaste, pero primero creo que te mereces que te cuente la historia verdadera, Tu historia y la de tu veradera familia. No te parece?  
  
Los musculos bucales de Hermione estaban demasiado rigidos para pronunciar si quiera un sonido, asi que Voldemort tomo el silencio de Hermione como un si.  
  
Como sabes, eres adoptada...  
  
Noo!!!! - grito Hermione, eso no es verdad!!! - aunque sabia perfectamente que esa era la verdad...  
  
No niegues aquello que hasta tu sabes... Hermione no supo que decir..  
  
- Tu eres mi hija... - dijo Voldemort despues de largo un largo silencio  
  
Hermione comenzo a llorar..., sin poder contenerse las lagrimas...  
  
Te di en adopcion luego de que naciste, imaginatelo, yo no podia tener una hija, que era mitad bruja y mitad muggle, no queria que tu sufrieras todo lo que yo sufri por tener una vista asi... claro que no te esperabamos, fue todo un error, habia estado solo un tiepo con esa joven, asi que decidi darte en adopcion y a ella le tuve que modificar la memoria y dejarla ir...  
  
-Bastaaaaaa!!!!!!! - callese ya!!!, usted arruino mi vida por completo, lo odio y por mas de que estemos unidos, yo nunca sere su hija,, nuncaaaa!!!!  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-********-*-**-*-**-*********-*-**-*-*****************-  
  
Buuuuueeeeennnnoooo.... no c que decirles, en este capitulo no pasa naaada taaaaan impotante excepto el reencuentro de hermione con.. deberia decir.. su padre???  
  
Dejen Reviws!!!, aca clic en GO!!, y tirenme ideas!!!  
  
Vicky ´Feltons´Lover # 1 


	9. Un Descuido

Se acerca!!! Se acrca!! Se acerca el final!! Aca les dejo este cap, espero que lo disfruten!! Y disculpen la demoraaa!! Y no c olviden POR FAVOR, MANDENME REVIEWS!!!, me encanta recibir!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!  
  
La historia se pone muy emocionante!!!!, ya se hacerca el final, mandenme algunas ideas que quisieran que parezcan en la historia...=0)  
  
¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-  
»¸.·´¯`·-»  
  
Capitulo 9: "Un descuido"  
  
Hermione, querida...., si no estara seguro de que fueras mi hija no te reconoceria...Acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy ofreciendo??  
  
Si, si, lo entiendo... pero nunca me unire con usted.!!!!!!!  
  
Nunca??, lo dudo Hermione, lo dudo..., Note das cuenta lo que me costo traerte aquí esta noche, bueno, lo que le costo a mi fiel vasallo...  
  
No, no lo entiendo, y quiero irme en este momento de aquí!!!, NO QUIERO VOLVERLO A VER!!!!! Usted nuca fue ni sera mi familiaaa!!!  
  
Callate ya!! - grito Voldemort. Mi paciencia se esta agotando, mi querida sangre sucia. Primero me arriesgue matamdo a la familia Malcom´s, con ayuda de algunos de mis mortifagos predilectos claro, no queria quedarme yo con toda la diversion.... Luego, el buho de uno de ellos fue hasta tu casa y en esa pelea que tuvieron, logro quitarte tu varita, que estaba en la mesa de luz si no me equivoco...., realmente eficaz, un ave estupenda, y pensar que hay magos que ni siquiera pueden realizar un sortilegio con todas las letras.... Asi pude ponerla en la casa de la familia y de este modo te culparian. Estaba seguro de que irias a Askaban, no de por vida, claro, pero si el tiempo necesario para que yo me aparezca alli y te pudiera traer conmigo, en ese sitio no corria ningun riesgo... pero ese estupido de Weasley te saco antes de lo previsto y no me dio tiempo para llegar hasta Askaban...  
  
Hermoione no sabia que hacer ni que decir, estaba atrapada, tenia al mismisimo Voldemort cara a cara diciendole que el era su padre.... contrandole como la habia inculpado del asesinato de la familia Malcom´s, como el buho que habia entrado en su casa cierto dia, le habia robado su varita, como habia planeado encontrarla en Askaban..., Su mente trabajaba a 1000 por hora, intentaba entender lo que sucedia, pero no... esto debia de ser un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, no podia ser verdad no podia.. o si??  
  
Como te decia....- MIRAME A LOS OJOS CUNADO TE HABLO MUCHAHCA!!!- Voldemort tomo su varita y Hermione perdio el control de su cuerpo, la tejo hasta el y la obligo a arrodillarse..... Asi, me fue mas dificil encontrarte, rastrear tu direccion y desde luego no iba a aparecerme en la puerta de tu casa y tocar el timbre como si nada, asi que se me ocurrio la magnifica idea de mandarte un traslador encubierto- dijo señalando a través de la ventana al oso que aun permanecia en el cerco.... y aquí te tengo... ya es hora...  
  
Hora¿¿??, hora de que ¿¿??!! - pregunto Hermione inquieta.  
  
Hora de la propuesta que tengo que hacerte....  
  
Propuesta de que??!!, yo no quiero nada que venga de usted, nadaa!!!  
  
Eso ya lo veremos.... vamos hija, unete a mi!!!, inclinate hacia tu padre!!!, el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos!!!, con tu sabiduria y mi poder lograremos grandes cosas!!!!; mas grandes de las que nunca hayas logrado!!!!  
  
Nunca!!!, morire antes!!!, JAMAS ME UNIRE CONTIGO , JAMAS!!!  
  
CRUCIO!!- grito Voldemort apuntando firmemente con su varita hacia Hermione.  
  
AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas a mas no poder... Sentia un dolor punzante en cada parte del cuerpo, era una experiencia que nunca antes habia vivido, no podia respirar, sus manos les pesaban, y el dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, torturandola, y destrozandola poco a poco... hasta que de repente fue sesando...  
  
Ahora entiendes?? - inquirio Voldemort con tono desafiante.... es muuuy facil - dijo arrasatrando las palabras, o te unes a mi, o no vives para contarlo.  
  
Hermione tenia la sangre en la cabeza, estaba hirviendo de furia, nunca dejaria que Voldemort tome el poder y si por desgracia asi sucedia, haria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedirlo, incluyendo su propia vida para lograrlo. Asi que tomo todas sus fuerzas y apuntando a Voldemort con su cabeza como si fuera un toro listo para levantar en vuelo a alguien, arremetio contra el, dandole un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago y dejandolo sin aire en un rincon. Un poco mareada despues de la arremetida, tomo la varita de Voldemort que habia quedado en el suelo. Ahora es tu fin!!! - se acabo, no mas sufrimientos, no mas matanzas no mas injusticias, no mas diversion, todo ha terminado, vamos ponte de pie que te llevare frente al Ministerio de magia. Hermione invoco desde la ventana el oso, que estaba en la calle, el cual cruzo volando velozmente los aires y cayo a unos metros de ella.  
  
Colagusano, que miraba incredulo la situacion, a su amo, con la respiracion entrecortado tirado en un rincon y a esa sangre sucia con su varita en su poder.  
  
Piedad!!,- grito en tono de suplica... PIEDAD!!, TE LO RUEGO!!, yo.. yo no sabia lo que hacia!!!.. el ....el.. - dijo apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia Voldemort... EL me hechizaba para hacer las cosas que hacia.. pero yo.. yo .. nunca quize hacer nada malo... por favor... tenga piedad de mi... yo.. solamente....  
  
CALLATE COLAGUSANO!!!, pero que diablos dices??, como puedes decir tales atrosidades!!??, que yo te obligue, por favor!!!!, NO ME HAGAS ESTO COLAGUSANO, TE CREI DE MI LADO!!!, como puede ser posible???!! - gritaba Voldemort con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban  
  
En ese momento, Colagusano se arrodillo a los pies de Hermione suplicandole que lo perdone. Hermione lo miraba de reojo con desconfianza aunque no apartaba la vista de Voldemort y su varita seguia apuntando hacia el...  
  
Te lo ruego!!!, no me hagas daño!!!, YO NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA!!!, TODO ES CULPA DE EL!!!, por favor, piedad...!! - chillaba colagusano mientras que se arrastraba hacia los pies de Hermione, y metia su mano en la tunica, sacando su varita....  
  
Accio!! - grito Hermione, quien fue mas rapida y tomo con la otra mano la varita de Petigrew. No pensaras que podrias engañarme tu!!!, Rata de laboratorio!!!, me das asco, alejate de mi!!!.  
  
Hermione tiro la varita de Petigrew en el fuego de la chimenea donde las brasas ardieron hasta hacerla cenizas....  
  
Antes de que entregues... a tu ..... a tu propio padre.,... dejame.. dejame mostrarte algo.. - dijo Voldemort entrecortadamente y chasqueo sus dedos...  
  
De repende un humo de color violeta intenso inundo la habitacion... Y ahí aparecio... un joven... alto, flacucho, de brillantes e intensos ojos verdes....pero.. como pudo pasar es ...es....¿¿??, ese joven era....  
  
Harry¿????!!!!!!!, - grito Hermione - que diablos haces aquí??, como llegaste??!!!  
  
Oh Hermione!!!!, Voldemort... me obligo a venir... el.. el, irrumpio en la casa de Ron y yo estaba con Ginny y me amenazo con matarla si no venia... - parecia asustado y alterado al mismo tiempo.  
  
El miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de Hermione al mismo tiempo.... y descuido la mano que tenia la varita. Peter, aprovecho la oportunidad y la empujo por la espalda tirandola fuertemente contra una pared y arrebatabdole la varita bruscamente.  
  
Ahhgggg!! - chillo Hermione, se habia golpeado su hombro derecho contra la pared, este sangraba y parecia dislocado...  
  
No, no , no.... estas taaan equivocada - dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras con malicia y tomando nuevamente su varita que le entregaba Colagusano; se habia puesto de pie, parecia haber recuperado el aire... Pero si aquí esta, el niño que vivio, miren todos quien nos honra con su presencia!!!- dijo con voz potente en tono sarcastico....- aquí, con todos ustedes, el niño que muchos se atreven llamarlo mi decadencia.... si eso es....  
  
Dejalo ir.. el no tiene nada que ver conmigo.. basta ya!!!!- chillo Hermione.  
  
Claro que tiene que ver... el.. es tu amigo... y de esta forma matare dos pajaros de un solo tiro.... Tengo un trato para hacerte mi querida pequeña...  
  
No hago tratos.... y menos con gente como tu!!!, magos que no son honestos y que jamas podrian mantener su palabra.  
  
Vamos... no me juzgues sin antes conocerme.... El trato es el siguiente.....- continuo Voldemort.  
  
¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·-»¸.·´¯`·- »¸.·´¯`·-»  
  
Continuaraaa!!!, aja aja, y que tal les parecio??, falta solamente un ultimo capitulo según creo o tal vez el anteultimo!!!!, ahhhh!!! en realidad suponia que este era el ultimo, Pero al parecer no lo es!!! Bastante largo para mi, noo??  
  
Cual sera el trato que le propondra Voldemort a Mione, que hace Harry a todo esto??, podran ambos salir con vida??,  
  
Lo unico que les puedo adelantar... bueno, no deberia, arruinaria la sorpresa!!!, pero, va a haber una muerte....Si una muertee, lo lamento pero es necesario, sino es todo muy color de rosas... sera Hermione, Ron, o Voldemort morira y todos viviran felices por siempre??,  
  
Todo esto y mas en el proximo cap!!!  
  
Chauchis a todos ¡!! Vicky `s Felton`s Lover # 1  
  
PORFISSS DEJENME REVIWS!!!!!!!!!, nada mas hagan click en el boton de: submit review!!! Muchichichisisimas graciassss!! 


	10. Busqueda y Muerte

YY si amigoss y amigas después de tanto tiempo!! ACA ESTOY DE REGRESO Y LLENA DE IDEAS PARA SEGUIR ESTA ATRAPANTE HISTORIA DE SUSPENSO!!

Les pido mil disculpas a todos por haberme atrasado tanto... pero aca esta un nuevo capitulo y el proximo ya esta en caminoo...

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviewss!! Entre ellos a FrAnFuRt, Melania Weasley, tAF, taranis, Hermione Riddle Malfoy, tafucho, entre otros...perdón x no ponerlos a todos!!! Y en especial a MURY WEASLEY: gracias por tu idea, la que tengo preparada es muuuuyy parecida!! Espero q la disfrutess!! Jaja =D

**Capitulo 10: "Búsqueda y Muerte" **

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy apartado de donde estaba Hermione, Ron se encontraba desesperado, no comprendía que le habia pasado a su amada, pero suponia q no podia ser nada bueno.

Es que acaso no entiende lo que le estoy diciendo??!! – gritaba Ron al Jefe de la oficina de Control y Regulación de trasladores y/o apariciones.

Por supuesto que lo entiendo Sr Weasley ¡! – le contestaba él con un tono potente pero sin levantar su tono de voz – Lo que usted me dice esta muy claro, pero esta oficina esta actualmente cerrada.

Me importa un rábano que este cerrada, lo unico q le digo es q Hemrione Granger, mi Hermione, ha sido tomada como prisionera por un traslador desconocido y contra su voluntad!! – explicaba el muchacho.

Era inútil, Ron ya no sabia mas que hacer. Apenas vio cuando Hermione era absorbida por un torbellino de colores, mientras que agarraba un oso con las manos. Inmediatamente se dirigio al Ministerio de Magia donde trabajaba, pero no le hicieron caso, ya que la mayoria de los empleados se habian retirado a sus casas.

Después, no solamente habia mandado una carta al Ministro de Magia, sino que también habia tratado de forzar a la Seguridad Internacional de Magos para que rastreen a su novia, pero todo habia llevado de un fracaso a una desilusión aun más grande.

Es el fin...- se dijo Ron a si mismo - ...ya no hay nada que hacer...estoy perdido...- pero de repente entro en razones y penso: "Un momento, yo no puedo darme por vencido asi como asi, eso NUNCA!!!". Moriria por Hermione, la buscare y la encontrare aunke sea lo único que haga!!

Asi fue como se le ocurrio ir al apartamento de Hermione nuevamente y rervisar la escena tal vez encontraba algo. Estaba a punto de salir de su departamento cuando se choco con Harry, quien acababa de tocarle el timbre.

Harry ¡!, amigo!!, - pronuncio Ron con alivio. Y lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto por siglos...

Si, Ronnie, y le despeinó el cabello (una clasica forma de saludarse entre ellos), soy yo... - dijo con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

Oh Harry, no te has imaginado...

Harry le pregunto a Ron que habia pasado, el motivo por el cual estaba tan agitado y hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo con tanta prisa. Ron quien no queria meter a su amigo en los problemas con los q el solo podia lidiar ....(o al menos eso creia), intento meterle una excusa a Harry , diciendole que se habia olvidado unos apuntes muy importantes en su oficina, dentro del Ministerio.

Harry lo miró, y arqueo una ceja. Nunca en su vida habia escuchado a Ron tan preocupado y estaba absolutamente seguro que fuera lo que fuese, no estaba relacionado con nada de su trabajo.

Escucha Ron, entiendo que no quieras meterme en tus asuntos, tal vez son personales... pero hemos crecido y los problemitas que teniamos de pequeños sobre cosas insignificantes, como quien nos gustaba o estupideces como esas, ya quedaron en el pasado.

Ron lo miro atentamente y abrió su boca con incertidumbre sin saber que contestar.... Asi que la volvio a cerrar...

Mira, el asunto este de Hermi es grave, lo se, por eso vine a hacerte compañía, hasta que me acorde que ustedes dos saldrian esta noche juntos, pero llego aquí y te veo salir desesperado por la puerta cuando ya deberias haberte reunido con ella hace mas de 3 horas.... – explico Harry - ... ahora dime que demonios esta pasando porque no te dejare ir hasta q no me hayas contado todo!!! – termino de decir Harry aumentando cada vez mas el volumen de su voz con cada palabra que salia de su boca.

Esta bien, de acuerdo, pero te lo explicare en el auto mientras nos dirigimos a la casa de Hermione – dijo finalmente Ron - ....no podemos perder ni un segundo mas aquí.....

Luego de explicarle a Harry todo lo ocurrido, el parentesco de Hermione con Lord Voldemort, la salida que ella y el tenian planeada para esta noche y la desaparición de la chica al agarrar el traslador que alguien habia puesto intencionalmente frente a su puerta, espero para oir la opinión de su amigo.

Harry, un poco atonito por todas las recientes nocticias que habia recibido, le costo un poco creer lo que estaba escuchando...

Es quee...- comenzo a decir – es simplemente imposible – ......Herminio....hija del mago mas tenebr....

Pero Ron lo interrumpio. – ACASO NO ME CREER TU!!!, ACASO PIENSAS Q ESTOY LOCO!! ACAS.. – comenzo a gritar desenfrenadamente Ron.

- NOO!!, claro q no!! No seas idiota Ron, te creo, por supuesto yo estare contigo hasta las ultimas consecuencias, no te pongas asi !!!, solo me costo digerirlo...al principio... - aclaro su amigo.

Oh.. ehh esta bien...- dijo Ron en tono de disculpas, porque sabia que se habia dajado llevar...- Lo lamento.. y gracais Harry – agrego..

Ya habian llegado a la casa de Hermione, Ron se bajo de un salto del auto y se dirigio sin detenerse a la puerta de entrada.

Alohomora! (no se si se escribe asi =S ) – dijo apuntando a la cerradura de la puerta con su varita. Esta se abrio.

Ron comenzo avaciar cajones, a abrir placares y demas, cuadno se percatado de que Harry no habia ni siquiera entrado aun...

Salió a buscarlo afuera y se encontro con Harry de rodillas en el suelo mirando atentamente un papel... parecia una etiqueta o algo asi...

- Que demonios es eso?? – pregunto Ron

- No lo se, le contesto su amigo...estaba aquí tirado... justo en frente de la puerta.

- Dejame echarle un vistazo – dijo Ron y tomo la etiquieta atentamente...

_Trasladores Hipnotik_

"_El poder de viajar sin escalas al alcance de su mano"_

_Calle Magnolia 458_

_Callejón Diagon_

Oh Diso mio!!, esto debio estar agarrado en alguna parte, del oso que Hemrione tomo!! – grito Ron casi al instante que termino de leer el papel...

Harry asintio levemente. – Un momento....- dijo - ..._Trasladores Hipnotik_ – penso en voz alta – No son estos los nuevos trasladores q solo pueden ser usados por una sola una persona en particular...

Eh?? – vocalizo Ron, quien no entendia nada de lo que Harry estaba hablando...

Sii – Son esos!! – dijo verificando el logo de los trasmisores.... Funcionan de la siguiente manera – comenzo a explicar su amigo...este tipo de trasladores es lo ultimo en viajes... estan diseñados para una sola persona en particular, es decir si alguien mas los toca no sucede nada y no son mas que un objeto....pero si la persona que fue previamente seleccionada lo hace, se trasporta inmediatamente a un lugar determinado...

Ron lo miraba con atención... Habia solo una persona que podria haber comprado un traslador para Hermione y dejarlo al alcance de ella aproposito....

Voldemort...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo...

Rapido Harry !!! – grito Ron – No podemos perder mas tiempo!! – debemos ir de inmediato a este local – dijo apuntando con su dedo indice la tarjeta...

Los dos subieron a toda velocidad al auto y lo encendieron. El nuevo Ford Aguila de Ron, de un color negro brilloso, era mucho mas moderno y efectivo que el anterior... Se volvio automáticamente transparente al encenderse el motor, y se elevo velozmente por los aires.

Mientras Ron manejaba, Harry segui inspeccionando la tarjeta con detenimiento... De repente, pego un grito de horror que hizo que Ron casi perdiera el control de vehículo....

Pero como no me di cuenta antes!! – dijo Harry de golpe – Ron!! Este lugar es donde trabaja Enrie Macmillian ¡!!- lo recuerdas?? – preugnto Harry.

- Claro Que lo recuerdo!!, era compañero nuestro en Hogwartss!! – dijo el - ....tal vez nos puedo ayudarr....

Cuando llegaron al local, se dieron cuenta q habia cerrado...

- Legamos muy tardee..- se lamento Ron.

Un momento... - lo detuvo Harry cuando Ro estaba ya dandose media vuelta... Empujo débilmente la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta. Ambos entraron sin hacer ruido...y empezaron a caminar en la oscuridad... cuando de repente Ron se choco contra algo q estaba tirado en el suelo....

Lumos!! – grito Harry, sosteniendo su varita en alto.

Los dos miraron instantaneamente abajo...y ahí estaba el cuerpo de un muchacho mas o menos de su misma edad, con cabellos castaños claros y enrulados....

Ernie!! – grito Ron al mismo tiempo q se agachaba... y lo daba vuelta...

Una expresión de terror se reflejaba en el rostro de Ernie Macmillian, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas, su boca entreabierta y cada músculo de su cara estaba completamente rigido...evidentemente...habia sido asesinado...

CHAN CHAN!!

Espero q les haya gustado mis amores!!

Y no se olviden, si tienen ideas, sugerencias, o creer saber lo q va a pasar en esta historia .....HAGAN CLICK Y DEJENME REVIEWS!! Las leo toditas!!

Besos a todos!!

----- V ! C k Y -----


End file.
